


Leader of the Pack

by Blizzard_the_White_Cat



Series: My Pack [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, America is a werewolf, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No sex though, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but not Omegaverse, maybe more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_the_White_Cat/pseuds/Blizzard_the_White_Cat
Summary: After the events that turned America into a werewolf and brought him back to the nations, an unexpected turn of events turn him back to half-wolf form during a meeting. Welp.Now part of a series!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored and reread some of my slightly older stories here, and I thought to myself; Why did I never actually make a sequel to this one? It has so much potential! So. Here I am. The Sequel to This is My Pack.

_"Alpha. You are not my alpha." Podsolnudk growled lowly, feeling himself grow bigger, muscles rippling with an unfelt pain as he slowly rose to his back two legs. His body was still covered in golden-blond fur, his muzzle shrinking closer to his face but scrunching up in a way to reveal lines, similar to a bulldog's. Out of the corner of his eye, Podsolnudk saw the group of nations give a surprised look, yet he continued. "You were never my alpha, and you will never be my alpha. Leave, as your last chance, or prepare to die!" He snarled the last part, standing taller, rising higher than alpha even was._

_"SUBMIT OMEGA!!!" Alpha demanded, before the two rushed at each other once more, snarling. Podsolnudk took a powerful swipe, taking Alpha's with ease, yet the force from his own, added with a nation's strength, forced Alpha back into the air, and through the wall._

_"I will never submit to anyone, Alpha. Not you, not Beta, not even to Russia." Podsolnudk growled, watching as Alpha slowly rose from the rubble. Alpha paused, staring up at Podsolnudk in surprise. Beta growled, before moving to lunge at the golden-blond werewolf._

_Podsolnudk snarled, twisting out of the way, his claws out as he sliced at Beta, ripping right through Beta's throat. Within moments, Beta had fallen to the ground, gurgling and choking on their own blood, before twitching slightly, and falling still._

_"Beta!" Alpha barked in shock, slowly moving to get up and limp over to the now-dead werewolf. He turned to Podsolnudk, growling._

_Podsolnudk growled back, staring Alpha in the eyes, challenging. "Leave. And never come back."_

* * *

Alfred whimpered softly, before the sun finally hit his face, stirring him from sleep. Slowly blinking his eyes open, squinting, he turned away from the sun, groaning about how the sun should go back to sleep. Yet the sun kept rising into the sky, and finally, when America's phone went off, he dragged himself out of bed and to his phone. Glancing at it, he sighed as he saw the text. 

_From: Virginia_

_Hey Dad! Uhmmm... Give me a call when you can. ... It's kinda an emergency, so hope to hear from you soon! :)_

America sighed, before dialing said state's number. First ring.

"Hey~ Dad~! How ya feelin'?"

America raised an eyebrow. "Tired. You woke me up."

Virginia only gave a nervous laugh. "Heheh, sorry about that Dad. ... So. The reason I wanted to talk to you... You remember that spell me and the others had going to keep your, uh, werewolf features, under control?"

America sat down, although he had a feeling that would be a bad idea shortly. "... Yeah. ... What about it?"

More nervous laughter. "Well, you see, it was my turn to watch the territories, and well, one of them may or may not have made a complete mess in my magic room, and you may or may not start experiencing complications with the spell..."

America was quiet for a moment, nodding as he sat back, a little straighter. "And what sort of complications may I be experiencing?"

"Well~... I kinda had to cancel the spell to keep things on the safer side, but don't be surprised if you turn back to part werewolf- and have a craving for meats and have an allergy to chocolate-"

"... Can I still have candy? Like-"

"No. And... Do watch what you want to eat. ... Please. ... Last thing we want is to find you chewing on a plastic bag-"

"Why would I-?"

"I don't know. ... Just, please. ... Be careful. Okay?"

America sighed. "How bad do you expect it to be?"

"... That's just it. I don't know. ..." Virginia was quiet, but the underlying worry was obvious. 

"So long as I don't go chasing the mail man." America jokes, but his tone was serious. "Keep me updated on what you find out. If anything weird happens other than the ears and tail, I'll let you know." He finishes, nodding.

Virginia sighed in relief, nodding as well. "Thanks Dad. ... I know this was a bad time, seeing as the World Meeting is later today."

"... SHIT! Thanks for reminding me, kiddo, gotta go get dressed! Love ya bye!" America says, hurrying to get himself ready for the World Meeting, with his tie, suit, and doing all the regular morning crap- glancing in the mirror quick- Dog ears. Yeah, of course- and the tail's back- sighing, he continues to hurry, deciding to worry about it later as he rushed out to his car, grab a quick breakfast through the McDonald's drive through, and heading to the Meeting Building where he was supposed to finish setting up, seeing as he was hosting this time. 

* * *

Half way through prep, America noticed the time, and shot a quick text to Russia.

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Yo Vanya. Do me a favor, and buy me 30 cheeseburgers, twelve large fries, and seven bacon mcdoubles for me? It's kinda an emergency, and I can't leave now._

Hardly a moment later, Alfred's phone went off, signalling Russia's text back.

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Fredka, why do you need so much food? Go and get it yourself before the meeting starts. You have time, da?_

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_But Vaaaaaaannyaaaaaa! I'm setting up for the meeting! Besides, I'll pay you back!_

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_That is no excuse, Fredka. I do love you, but I am still at my hotel. With no car._

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_No._

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_... My ears and tail are back-_

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_*sigh* I thought your states were handling the spell._

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Well, something happened, and I'm showing again. Come on, Vanya, please? I'll let you scratch behind my ears!_

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_... And play a game of fetch? A full game?_

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_You're cruel, you know that? ... Fine. But I better get a belly rub out of it too._

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Da, da. I will. But I expect full price owed. No skipping over tax, da?_

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Okay, okay. Just remember- 30 cheeseburgers, twelve large fries, and seven bacon mcdoubles._

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_^J^ Da, okay Fredka_

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Thanks Vanya! Your the best!_

 

_From: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_Please change my name on your contacts ^J^_

 

_To: Pretty Snowflake Princess_

_But yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????_

 

And, no response. Alfred scoffed, rolling his eyes, but smiled anyways as he pocketed his phone. He looked around, nodding to himself, before going to finish attaching the computer to the projecter. After that, was making sure everyone had at least five pens, ten pages of lined paper- Germany freaks if he doesn't have good working pens and his lined paper- and two water bottles at each seat. Because this was a World Meeting, a number of nations were attending, except for the few that refused to come to America. Yet he prepared the seats anyways, and double-checked the attendance list, and by the time he was done, Russia had entered the room with four McDonalds bags. 

"Fredka. Why do you need this much in the first place?"

America sighs, standing up. "Cause Virginia mentioned I might start craving meat, and some other strange things, so I thought it'd be a good idea to stick to meat and fries."

Russia nodded, humming as he set the food at America's spot. Right next to his, causing him to smile. "It seems you did the seating arrangements this time, da?"

America smiled, nodding absentmindedly as he dug through the bags to find a bacon mcdouble. "Yeah. I put Germany between France and Italy, and Iggy next to France. That whole area will be a laugh!" Once he found it, he pulled it out, unwrapped it, and started eating.

Russia chuckled at the sight, stepping closer to Russia. "Do you want that belly rub now or later?"

America shrugged, finishing the sandwich quickly and tossing the wrapper. "Now's good, if you want to."

Russia smiled, and put America on the table, laying down. "Whose been a good boy~?"

"I am!" America yelped happily, his tail thumping against the table as Russia pulled up America's shirt, and started vigorously rubbing America's belly. America happily leaned into the touch, and when Russia moved up a little bit, smirking as he lightly played with America's nipples, America barked slightly, before his leg started shaking, panting like a dog slightly. "Yes! Yes!"

Russia giggled, continuing to rub vigorously. "You like this, da Fredka?"

"Yes yes this is awesome yes!" America barked happily, his foot continuing to hit the table, knocking over the closed water bottles.

Unfortunately for one nation, this was the moment Germany decided to come in, and sighed. "Vhat are jou two doing?"

Russia looked up, but didn't stop what he was doing. America was too happy to notice. "I am giving Fredka a belly rub. He likes this. Would you care to join?"

Germany paled, before turning back to the door. "Nein. I vill be back later..."

* * *

By the third day of the meeting, America was more than feeling the effects of the spell wearing off. He could sense every little change in the room, like when France intended to pinch England's thigh, or when Italy snuck in pasta-  _I can get away with sneaking under the table to get the pasta, right?_  - to the smell of cat and sex on Greece, hearing the slight sound of anime from the earbuds Kiku wore, trying to hide it, and just the general slight annoyance within him how he should always be up at the podium-  _the place announcements are made, only reserved for the leader of the pack-_ almost tempted to make Russia fetch instead-

_I have to keep this under control. Nothing good will happen from wolfing out. Heh. Wolfing out._

Next was China, and America had to physically force back a growl in his throat, his wolf side seeing the Ancient Nation as a challenge to his authority. He went on to insult America without directly doing so, his finances, and his push for bigger business. When Germany called for a break, everyone was relieved, but none more so than America, who grabbed Russia's wrist, and dragged him to the janitor's closet. 

"... Ivan..."

Russia only raised an eyebrow, turning on the light and locking the door. "Is everything alright, Fredka? I've noticed you acting... Differently. Almost worrying, to an extent."

America nodded, pacing the small space in the closet. "I can't help it. My instincts are screaming at me to take charge of everything, run this pack my way, I wanted to tear China's throat out for insulting me like that!" He growled the elder nation's name, his hands twitching slightly.

The Northern Nation nodded, humming. "You need something to relieve your stress, da?"

America looked to Russia, his eyes pleading. "Vanya?"

Russia smiled softly, lightly touching America's cheek with the back of his hand. "Well? We are in the janitor's closet, da? No one will interrupt us, and it is locked."

America nodded, before suddenly pushing Russia against an empty space in the wall. "You are of my pack, Vanya. I'll take what's mine."

Ivan giggled, before quickly flipping their positions. "I believe if you want to fuck, you bottom, da? Nobody tops Mother Russia."

America huffed, before ducking down, and switching their positions again, this time Russia's chest against the wall. "But I can. ... If you want."

Russia hummed, before nodding. "Perhaps this time. But next time, you will be put in your place."

Letting out a low, but seductive growl, America lightly bit into the back of Russia's neck, not painful, just to hold him there for a moment. "I think it is you who is about to learn his place." America said, lightly humping at Russia's ass.

"Or I'll simply let you this time~"

* * *

When the meeting resumed, Russia had a few fresh hickeys, his clothing clearly mussed up, as well as just the slightest of limps. America, however, only sported one hickey, as well as a satisfied and triumphant grin on his face, not nearly as disorganized as Russia seemed for the moment. There were some stares, but most kept quiet, except for France who made a quiet comment to England, which earned the Frenchmen a punch to the arm. Thankfully, the rest of the meeting went smoothly for America, he had no desire to make his strength and position known over the others, and it lasted. Finally, it was time to close up the meeting.

"Alright, so our next meeting is going to be in Tokyo, six months from now. Hope to see everyone there! We'll continue with our plans until then, and be ready with reports!" America finished, smiling at the group. Quickly, everyone was packed up, when China asked to meet with America and Russia privately. Soon, it was just the three of them left in the meeting room. America turned to China, after finishing another burger. "So, what's up old man?"

China huffed. "What was that attitude at the meeting? It looked like you were going to jump out of your seat and maul me!"

America rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking that bad. ... Maybe just rip out your throat-"

"IVAN!"

Russia sighed, shaking his head. "You did insult him, Yao. And we do not know enough about werewolves to-"

"Do you guys hear that?" America inturrupted, staring at the door, his ears pricked forwards. He's quiet otherwise, listening. The other two were quiet for a moment, before China spoke next.

"I don't hear-"

"Shh." America cut him off, before grabbing both their wrists and dragged them out the door, hurrying down the hall. 

Russia narrowed his eyes, worried, but followed America easy enough to not be dragged. "Amerika?"

"Fucking... Two legs are too slow!" America huffed, before slowly, he started turning into wolf form as he raced ahead, leaving Russia only more worried than before, running as fast as he could after America. China was forced to follow along as well when Russia picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. When they finally caught up to America, they were outside, America growling at a few other wolves, although they seemed much leaner and more built for speed, standing between the strongest of the wolves and Japan, England, France and Canada, who were surrounded by them. Russia froze where he was, several feet away, but close enough to be easily seen by the whole pack of wolves. Russia eventually set China down, but he continued to watch the wolves, all of them tense. 

All was quiet for a long moment, before suddenly the leader of the wild pack lunged at America, who dodged out of the way, catching the other's tail and biting down hard on it, twisting himself just enough to kick back, his hind paw hitting the pack leader's muzzle, before he let go and jumped on top of the wild wolf, the pack leader almost escaping before his hindquarters were caught under America's claws, them lunging and biting at each other, snarling before America finally held the other by the throat, even as the other wolf held his neck, both growling and at a stand-still. Russia was quiet, watching the exchange. Letting go would mean submission, but if neither let go, one would eventually make the killing blow...

It stayed like this for a long moment, before finally, the wild pack leader whimpered, and let go of America. With that, America also let go, his eyes narrowed and growled at the pack leader. ... After another moment, the pack left.

The group let out a sigh of relief, and America turned to Japan, England, France and Canada.

"Broww wrorwwww wroww."

England sweatdropped. "America, I don't speak werewolf."

America huffed, wiping his muzzle with his paw. Russia chuckled. "Do you know how to turn back to human form, Fredka?"

"Broww wrowwww ww!" America complained, pacing slightly. Then, he stood up on his hind legs, front paws reaching out, before falling over backwards. He scrambles up again, huffing. Shaking his fur out, he looked to England.

England sighed. "I can't just magic you back to normal, Alfred!"

America huffed again, before sitting, just looking at England. Then, he closed his eyes, groaning as he crawled forward to lay down, and a small light enveloped him. Once it faded, America groaned, naked except for underwear. ...

"His suit didn't disappear in the hallway, did it?"

...

"WHO IS RUNNING AROUND NAKED?!?" Germany screeched, causing the nations to sweatdrop.

"Perhaps we did not notice it." Russia suggested.

Huffing, America stood up, still with the ears and tail, before stretching. There were some scratches from the fight, but they weren't deep. "They shouldn't be back for a while, at least." America said, stretching a bit.

Russia hummed, smiling. "I am curious, Amerika, what was the conditions of the fight?"

Glancing up at Ivan, America smiled. "Well, waddya think were the conditions? The meat on their bodies-" America gestured to the four he had just protected, causing the expected reactions. Japan; surprised, but quiet. Canada; fainting. France; also fainting- and England, yelling obsceneties at America while the taller just laughed. "Besides! Every leader should protect their pack! And I won't be letting anything happen to you guys, at all!"

 


	2. Bonus Scene!

**Bonus Scene!**

America was reading through a pet grooming magazine, while Russia sat across from him, both in America's living room. Russia, meanwhile, was knitting something, he wasn't sure what yet, maybe a doggie sweater for America in his wolf form, or another scarf. The Grandfather clock ticked in the background, before America's phone rang. He set the magazine in his lap, sighing as he pulled out his phone, answering it after checking the caller ID. "Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"Dad, please don't call me 'Ginny'."

America snickered. "Sorry, sorry, Virginia. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well... The damage to the spell seems to be permanent. ... I don't want to risk putting another one on you, at least right now, but we'll be searching for more spells. Meanwhile, uhm.... You're stuck like you are."

America blinked, looking up at Russia. The northern nation looked up from his knitting, curious. "So, you're staying that I'm going to have ears and a tail indefinitely?"

"... Yeah... Sorry Dad..."

America shrugged. "It's cool. It'll be awesomer to lead the pack anyways like this!"

Virginia sweatdropped. "Uhm, Dad?"

"Gotta go, Ginny, talk to you later! Love ya!"

"Stop calling me-"

And America hung up.

Russia smiled. "Is everything alright, Fredka?"

America simply smiled back at Russia. "Can I get another belly rub and you to scratch behind my ears?"

Russia chuckled, nodding. "Very well, Fredka. But I have one condition for you."

"Name it."

"You do it in wolf form, and let me call you 'Podsolnudk' again."

America sighed, but transformed into a wolf again. Yeah that's right, he's starting to figure this out. He walked over to Russia, his tail wagging as he set his head on Russia's lap, looking up at him.

Russia giggled. "Also; I will need measurements for your sweater. But first-" He smiled, picking America up and putting him on the couch, both hands scratching his belly, America's legs happily kicking out, panting as he let out approving barks.


End file.
